Twisted Prickling Poison Love
by Harley666
Summary: Harley is lost an emotional depression. Tangled in her love for the Joker. Getting beat by him was like a drug. She was addicted to it. She was addicted to him. Just the thought of leaving him for a second made her wanna cry. She would love him no matter what he did or who he killed. Even if it was her. Rated M for sexual content, language, violence and abuse, drugs
1. Chapter 1

Harley could taste the blood from her lip when the Joker had balled up his fists and hit her in the cheek for the fourth time this week. She whimpered weakly while bending down to rest her mallet against the wall. The pain sunk in from the thick slice on her lower back. It traveled like shock waves through her body. She didn't care how much she was abused. She was with Mistah J now and that's all that mattered.

A chubby clown thug waddled into the funhouse with a gun in one hand and a burger in the other.

"Hey dumbass! Get back to your guard post! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She growled at him.

"But Harley this is important," he protested.

She thought of all the racket they must be making and remembered Mistah J trying to get some work done. She thought about how angry her puddin' would be if he had to come out.

"Mistah J is really trying to get some work done!" she snapped. "This better be good."

The thug nodded excitedly. "We killed everyone at Burger Castle! You have got to see it! It's hilarious, no one knows about it except for me and the -" he was cut off abruptly. Harley pulled out her knife and slit his throat. The thug fell to the ground. He choked on the blood spilling from his cut.

"Shut up!" she hissed and kicked him in the stomach. "Are you trying to be as loud as fucking possible?"

"Harley?" Joker's voice sounded pleased, content, and a little surprised.

"Mistah J! Sorry if we were making too much noise! I shut him up real fast, Puddin'."

"That-a-girl, Harley," Joker sounded more than pleased.

Harley beamed in awe. Pleasing Joker was everything to her. She hated to see him frown. It made her wanna cry, but Joker hated seeing her cry. 'Let's put a smile on their faces' was his motto. Harley did her best not to cry but it seemed like it happened every day.

"This stupid clown was trying to waste my time, I really _really_ didn't want you to get mad," she buttered.

Joker's eyes flashed a little bit and he looked down at the body. "Harley, come here," his voice sounded a little darker and more dry than last time.

"Yeah Mistah J?" she asked prancing over to him but as she got closer he snatched her by the arm. She almost fell but he yanked her up by a pigtail.

"Do you see what's wrong with this picture?" he snapped a finger at the thug's lifeless body.

Harley stared up at him with wide, fearful, blue eyes. She gulped. "Um..." Harley searched frantically through her head for an answer.

"He isn't smiling, Harley," Joker grinded his teeth and his green eyes flashed with rage.

"Oh! Of course, Mistah J! Right away!" She said quickly. "I'll get right on it."

"Good girl. But you're carelessness costs you," he still seemed mad. She knew what was going to happen. She was going to get beat again. As long as he walked away with a smile on his face she didn't care what happened to her.

"Mistah J, I could just go over real fast and add a smile, you'll love it," she shuddered a little bit at the thought of all the pain she was just about to - *yank! She was pulled up higher by her pigtail. Pain coursed through her scalp. Then there was a hard impact. It knocked her out of his grip and her cheek was now bruised on the other side too. Her eyes filled with tears and she stayed on the group sitting. She whimpered softly sobbed.

Mistah J's face began to change from angry to a gentle, fairly sorry expression.

Joker stared down at her. "Harley, baby, come on. That wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday. I'm sorry, Harley, Daddy was angry."

Harley looked up at her Mistah J with blue, crying eyes. She sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It-it's okay, Puddin. I was being stupid," She stared up at him. He towered over her. She was so weak and helpless against him. Joker pulled her up by her arms and hugged her for a moment. Her body was pressing into his. Harley's knees began to grow weak and she leaned against him for support. He wrapped his arms around her. His hands were over the deep scarlet cut down her lower back. Harley's back throbbed with pain, like stitches sewing into her skin, it was his fingers just lightly caressing her back. That's all. It hurt horribly but she longs for this kind of twisted, dark affection. She ignored the pain as tears poured out of her eyes she sobbed and whimpered in his arms.

"Harley girl, can you do something for me, baby?" Mistah J's soft tone asked. She looked up so their eyes met. He was wearing a twisted smile.

"Anything," she sobbed.

"First I need you to stop crying," he asked of her.

Under his command, she gathered her strength and swallowed back the tears. It felt like a cold lump was in her throat. She wanted to keep crying. She wiped her eyes. Mistah J's smile got wider.

"Awww, see? That's the Harley I know," Joker grinned big. Harley smiled too. "Okay, Harley, I need you to get Robin for me."

"Robin?" she echoed.

"Yes," Joker said a little impatiently. I just need you to get him all tied up. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" She nodded quickly.

"I'm going to interrogate him into telling us Batman's secrets," Joker explained.

"Like his weaknesses?" Harley smiled bigger.

"Bingo," Joker's tone was excited. "Batman would die before he breathed a word of his secrets, but bird-boy... we could break him."

"Wow Mistah J! It must have taken you forever to dream this one up! This is such an amazing plan, I wish I was as smart as you Puddin!" She kissed up. He didn't see through it. Instead he let out a sick laugh.

"Now go on, Harley," he ordered. She wanted to hold onto him for ages more but if Harley made him angry he would surely react with another beating, he seemed so content at this moment, she didn't want to upset him. Harley broke from his grip and smiled while she stepped out into the crisp air after taking her mallet. The temperature had to be at least ten degrees. Her eyes watered at the thought of her leaving Mistah J to descend into the cold city of Arkham without him. She not to cry, holding the tears in as hard as she could so her body began to quiver. Her entire body felt like it was filled to the rim, tears bound to spill over the edge at any moment now. She couldn't look like a wimp in front of Robin. He would know she was weak. She couldn't hold it back. She sobbed and tears spilled over her red cheeks, black and white makeup dripping down her face. The thick black eyeliner dripping down her cheeks into the white of the makeup. She shivered with cold realizing that she was in a corset and jeans. No coat. Mistah J didn't offer her a coat. Who the hell cares. He didn't have to. Her thoughts kept going back to Mistah J. Her mind skimming over his perfect name. She cried harder and backed against a building and slid to the ground. Now she was crouched and she couldn't stop crying. Harley sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears.

"I can't keep my Puddin waiting," She whispered softly to herself. She popped up from the group and swiftly headed out of the "Joker's Carnival" or the "Industrial Unit."

Harley was now in the center of Arkham, standing in the cold weather. By her makeup you could that she had been crying. Harley looked through the midnight sky. "Hey bird boy! I've got your B-man all tied up!" She called as loud as she could. Harley glanced around and didn't see him anywhere. She leaned against the wall and pulled out a small pocket knife from her bra.

"Robin!" She screamed again without looking up. Harley pressed the blade against her wrist and carved a J into her wrist. "Robin..." She said quieter this time, as if he was in front of her. Blood trickled down her hand and dripped onto the dark pavement of the road. "Where are you?" she sang softly.

"Right here," Robin's voice sounded from the roof above her. Harley quickly turned taking her mallet in both hands. Robin's voice still had a little bit of childhood in it. You could guess he was nineteen or twenty in a matter of seconds. He had shaggy black hair. His bangs hung almost low enough to hide his mask. He wore green pants and he had a tight red shirt and a cape that dropped over his head and down his back. The rims pooled at his feet as he gazed down at Harley.

"Don't make this too hard, kid," Harley threatened impatiently. "I'm cold and I wanna get home."

Robin glided down to the pavement. He was completely tense. His little body was still in attack mode. He looked at her without a speck of trust in his eyes. Harley slammed down her mallet where his head was but Robin dodged it, then flipped over her. He grabbed both of her arms and kicked her mallet out of reach. Robin snatched the rope that was hanging from her belt.

"So you were tryna tie me up, huh?" Robin asked in amusement. He laughed a little as she struggled to kick him.

"Let me go! Now!" Harley screamed. Robin escorted her to an abandoned building to the left of them and wrapped the rope around her arms and hands. Robin gently pulled her into a room with broken stairs. He tied her to the railing.

Harley watched him gently knot her up. Tears began to fill her eyes. She had failed her Mistah J, her puddin, her Joker. She watched Robin as he backed up a little to see her.

"If someone doesn't find you, I guess you'll die here," Robin joked.

Tears slid out of her eyes but Robin's remark didn't trigger it. It was her failure. Mistah J would be so angry. He wouldn't be happy..._because of her_.

"I was just kidding, Harley," Harley felt Robin touch her shoulder as he said this. His hand was warm and when he pulled it back her shoulder felt cold. "I'll get you in an hour or two if no one comes," Robin said, his blue eyes were full of concern.

Did Robin care about her? She thought Of course he did! He's a superhero, he cares about everyone. Even the darker side.

Harley cried even harder. She sobbed as tears spilled from her eyes. She opened them and peeked up at Robin. He looked worried.

"Harley, I can't just surrender because you're crying..."Robin said softly.

"I failed Mister J!" Harley squeaked and cried more. She wanted to go home and crawl into bed next to her Puddin. It was so cold she was shivering and crying and more miserable than she thought was possible. She felt Robins eyes look at the bruises all over her body.

"What happened?" he asked as he gently touching a bruise. Harley stiffened up.

"Lemme go, bird boy," she pleaded.

"Did Joker do this?" Robin asked.

"No, no, Mistah J loves me...he would never..."she froze and realized something. _He would. _In fact that was exactly like him. She loved him so much that she had to lie about it to protect him from even the smallest potential threat as Robin.

Robin's big blue eyes were full of concern. "You're lucky it was me instead of Batman. He would have went after Joker and gave him a taste of his medicine."

Harley let out a small wail.

Robin stared at her speechless. "You like it went he does this?"

"Just stop asking me stupid questions. It's too confusing to explain, Robin, just please don't tell anyone!" Harley begged.

Robin nodded and stepped beside her to untie the ropes. "Don't let me catch you again, okay?" he quickly snapped trying not to lose his game. He lost his game. Harley hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt warm from the cold in Robin's arms. It didn't last for five seconds.

"Thank you, Robin," Harley sniffed and headed out the building emerging into even colder weather.

When Harley returned Joker was at his desk. Harley sniffed and wiped away the last of the tears. Joker saw past her fake smile.

"Harley girl? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Robin...Robin escaped and I don't want you to be unhappy."

"What?" Joker asked a little confused. He tilted his head a little and frowned.

"Robin got away," Harley softly sobbed. She bit her lip nervously and gazed up at him. "I deserve to be punished," she suggested.

Joker was looking at her but he didn't look mad. He looked more content.

"Mistah J, are you mad?" She asked.

"Of course not, Harley girl," he pulled her close to him so her body was against his. Harley didn't know how long it lasted but they hugged for a long time. He then gently pushed her off of him. "I have to get back to work Harley. Next time I'll assign this task to those dumb thugs, because if they screw up I can kill them."

Harley knew that he could kill her if he wanted to. She didn't care if he killed her right then, because just being there next to him would be enough for her. When he left the room he seem to take all of the color with him. She longed for his attention. She wanted him to notice her.

"Mistah J! Wait!" She called after him. He spun around to face her. He looked annoyed.

"What?"

"Um...I think I should get a beating," she said hesitantly. Anything to keep him close to her, even if his presence was just anger.

"You've been a good girl lately, Harley. It's not necessary," he said.

"But I failed the Robin mission. The one you worked _so _hard on!"

Joker's eyes flickered with anger as he recalled it. He snatched her by the arm and then tossed her to the floor. Pulling his belt from the loops on his pants and whipped it down on her once- *Crack!

It hurt like hell. The leather slashing her soft pale skin on her arms and stomach- *Crack! Again. The pain stung and stuck like glue to her. She touched the red spot and her eyes watered. She regretted begging him to beat her but she couldn't have stopped herself even though she knew this was what it felt like. It was an addiction. A drug. She would never stop loving Joker. No matter what he did or who he killed. It could have been her and she still would love him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harley!"

Harley opened her eyes and the pain from the previous night had all returned. Every bone ached and she had thick cuts and slices all over her.

"Harleeeeyyyyyy!"

Harley sat up and her head began to throb. She pressed a hand to it which made it hurt even more. She had bruises there. She had them on her cheeks and arms and legs and everywhere.

"Harley! Where the hell are you?" Joker sounded very very impatient. She should hurry. She climbed out of bed and her leg bones felt so fragile that they could snap at any second.

She grabbed her bra from the blankets. While strapping it on she noticed the J in her wrist was healing.

"Shit," she mumbled. Harley went into the bathroom where she heard him screaming her name. Joker was already in his purple suit and he was standing in front of the mirror with a big grin. As soon as Harley came in his smile widened and he turned to face her.

"Yes Mistah J?" she said.

"It's late, Harley, I thought you would never get up. You looked so limp laying there," he retorted.

Harley remained silent.

"And plus, I wanted a hug before I left," he added.

"What?" Harley asked and her heart dropped. She hugged him tight. He pulled her close. No matter how close they got it didn't seem close enough. She was greedy. She wanted him more and more the longer they hugged. His hand traced up and down her back over the cuts and bruises. Then it slid down lower so it was on her ass. "Why do you have to go, Mistah J?" she asked, tears threatening her.

"I've got important business to take care of," he said and kissed her once. Then he left. Just like that. Mistah J was gone for the day.

Harley went back into the bedroom and was surprised on how remarkably empty it felt without her Puddin. She grabbed the covers and sank to her knees at the side of the bed and cried into the covers. She cried all morning. Harley should be happy and laughing all the time with Joker, _he is the 'joker'. _It wasn't what she had expected but she loved Mistah J the way he was. Come to think of it he did laugh very often, she's the problem. She's the one who is only remember the abuse. Mistah J was a very happy guy. It was her. She was the one who had to cheer up.

Harley thought as she sliced her wrist into a J again. She carved it deeper this time. She out a whimper of pain as she sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the wall.

Mistah J retrieved her thoughts. She cried harder. When will he be back? Harley shifted to her feet and then tried to take a nap. She first decided to make Mistah J a sandwich, when he got back he would be grateful for not having to make himself something to eat.

When she finished she put it in the fridge that cornered their bedroom. Joker's funhouse wasn't really a house it was more of an abandoned rusty factory. The only part of it that was a real house was the small fridg and stove next to their bedroom door and the bathroom. Harley climbed into the covers and wrapped herself in them. They were as much of Joker as she could get. Harley sobbed herself to sleep wrapped in blankets and tangled in thoughts about Mistah J.

"Harley,"

She opened her eyes and the pain once again returned. Joker's face was about an inch from hers. Her entire body lit up again. Harley felt as if she had been drained from life for an age and was refilled with rainbows and light and she wanted to jump up and kiss him and hug him and stay with him forever laying in his arms.

"Puddin!" She smiled and sat up. He was sitting on the bed.

"That sandwich was great, Harley, baby." Joker said with a laugh. Harley beamed. Her eyes lit like candles. The color in the room, in the world, in her life, was back. The purpose of living had returned and was happy to see her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and she pressed her mouth against his. She moved her mouth against his and then traced her lips down his neck. She kissed his collar bone and she ran her hands up and down his back. Slowly she moved her hands to his hips and up his chest to unbutton his shirt.

Perfection. This was the happiest moment she had had in weeks. Harley pulled off his shirt and it fell to the floor. Joker pulled her closer and unstrapped her bra and slid it off. Joker tugged her black lace panties off and let them drop to the floor too. She let a small moan escape from her mouth.

Harley stood up and unzip his pants. They dropped at his ankles and now he was in black boxers. That was as far as he would go for now. Harley wrapped her legs around his waist and she kissed him and pressed her body as close to him as possible. In fact she was so close he had to sit down on the bed and she straddled him. Joker's hands ran up and down her naked body. He caressed her boobs and the tip of his finger played with her nipple until she was so wet she couldn't take it anymore.

Harley felt her entire body cringe and she stuck to him like superglue. Mistah J's hands were now around her hips as she opened up the hole in his boxers. He immediately thrust his dick into her and she wailed a little in pain at first but after a few thrusts it was only pleasure. She rode him as hard as she could this time. It was rough and fun. Probably the most fun sex has ever been with Mistah J. She moaned and squealed until she was so tired she rolled off of him and just lay there next to him. After a while he turned to face her.

"Harley, baby, you really pleased daddy," he said and pulled her close to him again. Her tits pressed up against his chest.

"Aw Puddin that was the best! We gotta do that again sometime," she said.

He let out a long laugh. "Sure thing, baby."

Harley smiled big and pretty for him.

She fell asleep in Mistah J's arms. This was the best day in weeks. She had only cried for two hours, cut herself once, hadn't gotten beaten, and had rough fun sex with her Puddin.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley shook her hips at Batman who was holding his batarang at her from the top of a building.

"Go on B-man! Give it your best shot!" She shouted up at him. She dodged the first one and stuck her tongue out at him. "Missed me, dumb ass!" She could see the frustration in his face as he threw another. This time it hit her in the shoulder, making a small incision where the metal blade struck. "Ouchy! No fair! I have nothing to throw at you!" She sassed as she shook her hips again.

"Why don't you throw that mallet up here," Batman dryly suggested.

"Don't make me!" she snapped and glared up at him. "Why don'tcha come down here and face me like a man!"

"I don't wanna a bone," he retorted.

"I hope you mean me breaking one of yours. If you don't come down here... I declare you as a chicken, B-man!" she teased.

Batman immediately glided down to the ground. Harley knew that Batman could kill her right then, but she also knew he wouldn't.

Harley swung her mallet at him but he leaped over her strike and landed behind her. "Come here you stupid dead bat!" she squeaked and tried to swing the mallet at him again.

Batman caught the mallet and pulled it from her grip. This made Harley infuriated. She wanted to kill him, destroy him. Harley swung up leg but Batman grabbed it then tossed her to the ground.

"Walk away now, and won't get hurt," Batman said as she tried to stand up.

"Never!" She tried to throw a punch but Batman caught that too and pushed her back down. Harley stayed down this time and began to laugh. "Stupid B-man." She said looking up at him. "My puddin is gunna to kill you!" She laughed a little. "Mistah J is gunna _rip you apart_," She grinned big.

"I'm sure he is," Batman replied.

"Don't sass me, smart ass. One more crack like that and it's curtains for you!" Harley snapped and reached for her mallet. She didn't hit him with it though. She sat on the ground with it in her lap and she giggled.

"I can see the only way to end is by killing you or just walking away." Batman said.

"You mean _me _killing _you_!" she corrected in giggles.

"We'll see about that," Batman said and shot his grapple gun to a building and glided away.

"Get back here you stupid dead bat!" she hollered. Oooh she just wanted to rip his head off! Harley glanced around to see if Batman would come up behind her but he didn't. She just decided to head back to the Funhouse.

When Harley made it to the Joker's Carnival she saw a few clown thugs standing guard.

"Hey boys!" Harley squeaked and pranced up to them.

"Hi Harley," one of them said as sweetly as he could.

Harley raised an eyebrow suspiciously before noticing the yellow, red, blue, and green balloons behind the thugs. The balloons were tied to a rusty pipe sticking out of a building.

"Oooh! Is that my Mistah J's face on the balloons?" She asked and skipped up to them.

One of the thugs scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh I don't know. Yeah, I guess."

"Ooooh he just looks so adorable!" she squealed. She pulled the red balloon to her face and planted a quick kiss on it and then skipped off towards to the door. "Bye boys!"

Haha! Harley was sure the thugs wouldn't try anything on her now that she had showed them her love for Mistah J. She swung open the door and called, "Puddin! I'm back!"

Joker stood up from his desk and approached Harley. "Wonderful, I thought you would never return, you started to worry me."

Harley's heart sank. She worried him! How could she do that! She swept a smile from his face. He still seemed to have it though. Harley stepped in to hug him. She longed for this. She couldn't stand to be away from him for a minute. She pressed herself into his body which caught him off guard but then he relaxed and hugged her back. Harley felt his arms wrap around her waist as she rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. Harley squeezed her eyes shut and wished she could fall asleep like this.

"Mistah J, Batman was being a big meanie!" she said looking up at him.

Joker laughed. "Well, he certainly is on the kill list."

"Stupid dead bat," Harley mumbled.

Joker laughed again then kissed the top of head and went back to work. Harley had lost his attention so quickly but she was so happy that at least she got what she did out of him. She went up to the bedroom and stepped out of clothes. Harley pulled the string on her corset and it fell to the ground just before her bra. She found some cute lace lingerie at the bottom of her drawer and pulled it on. She stared at herself in the cracked mirror. She looked sexy. Her boobs were spilling from the bra cups and she thought her ass looked good with the lace covering just enough for a little of cheeks to show. She rested her elbow on the dresser taking a closer look at her face in the mirror. Harley noticed a small scar barley noticeable, just under her lip. There was another above her eye brow and her cheek bone had a bruise. Harley dipped a brush into the white powder and covered up her wounds the best she could. She peered into the mirror and frowned. She still noticed the bruise. Harley lined her eyes with the darkest, blackest, eye liner she could find and traced it over and over. She looked a lot better. Harley smiled and tightened her pigtails before leaving the room. Harley grabbed a glass of water and glanced over her shoulder to seeing a thug that was guarding the entrance. He kept glancing over at her and checking her out. This pissed Harley off. Harley was Mistah J's and no one else's. If that stupid thug tried anything she promised herself she would blow his brains out. Harley decided to test him. First she glanced over her shoulder. He was watching. She bent down to the bottom row in the fridge to grab something and made sure her little tight round ass popped out. She could feel the pervert of a thug looking at her body, undressing her with his eyes. She wanted shoot his head off. Just as the thug took a light step forward Mistah J came into the room. Thank god. Harley suddenly was so relieved she stood up with the bottle of liquor she had just taken from the fridge. Joker noticed that the thug was checking out Harley and as soon as he entered the room the thug quickly looked away. Harley turned to face Mistah J and he looked up and down her body with a slight smile. It looked more sinister than pleased but he was happy and that's all that mattered to her. Harley bit her lip and eyed him.

"Hi, Mistah J," she looked at him under her long eye lashes.

"Harley, was he bothering you?" Joker asked and glanced at the clown guard.

The thug gulped and pleadingly eyed Harley. He begged for mercy in his expression. Harley looked back at Mistah J.

"Yeah, Puddin, he kept looking at me," she said innocently. She knew how heartless she was being right now but that guard was asking for it. She wanted that thug to die. "He even asked if he could touch me in bed tonight."

Joker's eyes flashed with rage as he spun around to face the innocent guard. "My Harley?" he demanded. Harley entire body shivered with excitement. _His Harley. _It repeated through her head million trillion times. It was like pure golden poetry. She was _his Harley_.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Joker shouted.

"Honestly, boss, I didn't say any of that," the guard trembled.

Harley put her hands on her hips and shook them as she spoke. "Yes you did!"

"Are trying to say my Harley is lying now?" Joker asked outraged. "I think you're asking for a one way ticket to hell."

"Do it, Puddin!" Harley excitedly squealed. Joker began to pull out a gun and Harley skipped over behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She leaned on his shoulder while Joker aimed the gun at the innocent guard's head. Harley winked at the thug just before Mistah J pulled the trigger.

Harley began to laugh and couldn't stop herself from loosing balance. She fell on her ass on the ground and was still laughing. Joker began to laugh too and their mad, insane laughter tangled together. Joker scooped Harley off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"That stupid thug was looking at my ass. He keep checking me out," Harley whimpered.

"Awww, well he's gone now isn't he, baby?" Joker said as Harley rested her chin on his shoulder.

Joker sat down on the bed and Harley climbed into the covers. "Come to bed, Puddin," she begged.

"Now Harley, you know I have work to do," Joker replied.

"Please, Mistah J?" Harley pleaded again making her eyes round and watery. Joker stared at her for a second then his eyes traveled downward towards her boobs. Harley noticed it but she didn't stop begging. "I need you!" She squeaked and scooted into his lap. Joker didn't say anything but he let Harley make out with him. Harley made sure her cleavage touched Joker's chest. She was trying to bribe him into going to bed with her.

"Harley, this is very important," he protested. She could see it in his face. He wanted to just lay down with her, but he couldn't. It must have really been important.

"Okay, Puddin, just make sure you don't go to bed too late. I don't want you to stress tomorrow," she kissed him one more time before he tucked her in.

"I'll come to bed in a little bit, Harley. Good night," Joker said.

Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. It was a long hug, but after that he left the room and it was silent and empty and colorless. What's the point to live if there's no Mistah J? Harley hugged the pillow that was in his spot as tightly as she could before she began to cry again. Why was she crying? She was so happy with Mistah J just a few moments ago. But now he was gone. He had left the room and she longed for him to be next to her again. She missed him so much even though he was probably less than thirty feet away. Harley cried until she had the hiccups. She held her breath until they disappeared and then she began to cry again. Harder this time. She hugged the pillow tighter breathing into it. Just then the door creaked open and Mistah J stood in the door way. Harley popped into a sitting up position immediately.

"Puddin?" Harley wiped her eyes.

"Harley girl, what's wrong?" Joker asked coming to sit in the bed.

"Nothin, Puddin, I just missed you," Harley sobbed.

"Aww," Joker leaned pushed both side bangs from her face. "Well, I'm here now." He kissed her teary cheek and undressed from his purple suit to his boxers. He climbed into bed and immediately Harley curled up to him. She gently rested her head on his chest. There was a faint sound of thunder in the sky and then it began to rain. Harley loved the rain as much as Joker did. It made the sky look so dark and it had almost an evil feel, the feel that Harley loved. She snuggled closer to Mistah J as the thunder boomed again. She remembered when Robin had heard her screaming for him just last week. Was he out in the rain? For an odd reason Harley hoped that Robin was somewhere warm and dry. Maybe it was because he was the only one other than Mistah J who cared about her. She was sure Batman cared about her too and he wouldn't kill her but she didn't have to worry about him. He was Batman. He was probably somewhere safe and warm like her. Whatever. Harley tried to fall asleep but the loud thunder kept her up. Stupid thunder. Harley fluttered open her eyes and moved them to Mistah J's face. It was too dark to tell if he was asleep or not.

"Puddin?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

He was awake. Now she had to think of a question. Fast.

"Uh, what's that important plan you were working on?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Joker mumbled. He was beginning to fall asleep. "I tell you when it's finshed."

Harley felt his hand stretch over her waist. She couldn't snuggle any closer if she tried so she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley scanned her arms and legs to count all of the bruises and cuts. She had gotten a fresh bruise on the shoulder because she had upset Mistah J. She forgot what she did this time but who cares. Harley gazed up the rusted metal roof. Pipes attached to the ceiling lead along though the room. A drip of water or whatever had dropped on her arm. As Harley peered up at the ceiling another drop of water hit her cheek. Harley frowned when she realized that when Mistah J found out about this he would be mad. A leaky pipe in the ceiling. What luck.

Harley moved a bucket under where it was dripping and just decided to tell a thug to handle it later. Still lying on the ground she leaned against the wall and stretched her legs out in front of her. She rested her gaze in front of her with her hands in her lap. Harley noticed the J in her wrist was healing again. Out of rage she pulled the knife that she kept in her bra out and sliced a deep J. Harley squeaked and whimpered as her eyes briskly filled with tears.

Harley looked up quickly as Joker walked in and she stuffed the bloody knife back into her bra. She reached out for him as he approached. Joker stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands to help her up.

"Daddy was mad earlier, I'm sorry," he said in her ear. Harley met his eyes. They were so insincere. Harley reached out to cup his face but he snatched her left hand. "What's this?" He mumbled observing her bleeding wrist. As he studied it a big twisted smile spread across his face. "I wonder what the J's for," he joked.

"It's for you, Puddin!" she giggled and hugged him. He tossed her arms off of him and frowned. "Harley girl, daddy's got to get back to work,"

"But, Puddin! You've been working all day!" She wailed.

"Harley this is important," he sounded more annoyed.

"But I wanted to do something fun with you tonight!" she protested.

"I said I'm busy!" he shot back.

Now she had done it. She made him upset. Harley ignored his glare and hugged him as tight as she could. "I'm sorry, Puddin," she said softly. "I'll leave you alone now."

Joker didn't hug back but he bent down face to face with her. "Harley, baby, just give me an hour and then we can do something fun," he said. "Daddy is just very _very_ busy."

Harley looked into his heartless eyes and bit her lip. He always said one hour and that turned into like four. She nodded and Joker took her face in his faces and drew his mouth against hers. Harley wished things like that could last forever and ever. Harley threw herself into an enormous hug and tried to hold back the tears. She felt so empty and depressed because she knew in a matter of seconds he would be gone. She took advantage of the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her boobs into him. Thrusting herself at him she began moving her lips down his neck. Joker let her for a few more seconds before he gently moved her away. "Okay, Harley, baby, I'll be busy for the next hour, so try not to interrupt me."

"Sure thing, Puddin," she managed to say before her throat began to feel like a cold lump was caught in it again and her eyes began to slowly fill with tears.

"Harley, what's wrong?"

"Nothin, Mistah J," her voice cracked with misery a little.

Joker picked her up so she was straddling him, her legs around his waist so they were face to face.

"Come on, tell daddy what's wrong," he said.

Harley let the tears spill out. "I don't want you to go," she sobbed miserably.

Mistah J sighed like he was considering staying with her. "Fine. I guess it could wait until tomorrow."

Harley rested her cheek on his shoulder and hugged tighter. "Thanks, Puddin."

'Fun' was a phrase that was tossed around. Harley couldn't wait to have _fun_ with joker, but he had something different in mind.

Before Harley knew it, she was following Joker around the streets of Arkham with her mallet in hand.

"Don't you just love killing people, Harley, my dear?" He asked pulling out his gun.

Harley wanted to do something more romantic but at least she had his attention. "Yeah, Puddin, it's great!" she gave out an excited tone.

Joker shot all of the prisoners they came across, not giving Harley a chance to do anything. He just got excited when he so something that moved and he fired away at it like a little child calling out petty insults like, "Bang! You're dead!" and "Oooh that's gotta hurt!"

Harley finally spotted a prisoner running away from them and she realized that Joker didn't notice him. Harley darted towards the prisoner and tried her best to catch him with that heavy mallet. She slammed it down as blood popped from his head like a water balloon. She yanked her mallet out of his bloody head and bent down. Harley poked her finger in the blood and drew a big smile on his lips.

"Wow Harley, that was an excellent kill, it's about time." Joker rolled his eyes.

_It's about time!? He had been stealing all of the kills_! Harley thought but smiled super gratefully. She was very grateful. She doesn't get noticed a lot.

"Thank you, Mistah J! But I'll never be as good as you!" She squeaked.

"You got that right, Harley!" He said and spun around to continue.

Joker immediately went back to work.

Harley admired him from a distance before taking a quick shower and going to bed after putting her makeup back on. She had it on so much that she almost forgot how she looked without out as she applied it on. White powder on every inch of her face and thick rings of eye liner.

Harley climbed into bed and glanced at the empty spot where Joker would soon be.


	5. Chapter 5

Harley stood in the dark field sobbing. She dropped into the grass falling onto her knees and sank to the ground. She couldn't control her crying as the heavy rain stormed down from the midnight sky. Lightning cracked through the sky like a whip. Something was in the sky. It was a balloon. A big red balloon. It floated down to Harley. It had Joker's face on it like the ones in Arkham. Harley stared at the big grin sketched into the balloon and cried more.

"Harley?" She heard Penguin say. Harley looked up to see Penguin.

"Penguin?" Harley asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. Penguin smiled and pulled out a needle. He licked the point briskly making a straight slice down his tongue, then popped the balloon.

Harley let out an earsplitting scream as kicked hard and thrashed her fists at the site of a deflated Joker balloon.

"Puddin!" She cried. She crawled to it. "No! No!"

Harley woke up still screaming. "Puddin!" she was crying. "Noooo!" It was dark and she kept crying not realizing that she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Harley! Harley! Calm down!" Joker's arms were wrapped around her. Harley glanced down at them and threw her whole body into a giant hug. Still crying she wrapped her arms his neck. "Harley, what's wrong?"

Harley just sniffed and laid against his chest. "Nightmare," she mumbled.

"Awww, poor Harley," Joker teased. "Just go back to bed." He ordered.

Harley shifted through the covers and went back to her spot. She stared up at the rusted ceiling and scooted against Joker. She felt him stiffen up for a moment but then he relaxed.

After a while of lying there she heard Mistah J's breathing relax. He was asleep. Harley didn't want to wake him up but she wanted to cuddle. Mistah J definitely wasn't a cuddly person. He hated that kind of stuff so Harley gently snuggled up next to him.

The next morning Harley felt a huge pain on her cheek and remembered what had happened yesterday. It always hurt worse in the morning. Joker was still asleep and Harley didn't want to get up. She looked at the shattered clock by the bed. The glass was cracked so it was hard to read out the roman numerals. _Eight forty_. Harley rolled back over to face Joker. She rested her hand on his arm and slid it down to his hand. She tangled her fingers with his limp hand and stared at the ceiling. She remembered being in the same position last night.

Harley waited a good long hour before Mistah J started to wake up. It was about ten in the morning and he was in a fair mood.

"Thanks cupcake," he mumbled after she knotted his bow tie perfectly for him. He kissed her cheek and headed out the room. Harley took a brief shower, dolled up her makeup and stumbled in his tracks out the bedroom door. She skipped over to the balcony after hearing lots of shouts. Harley gazed over the edge as a big smile hooked her face. She stood on the balcony of their room glaring sinisterly into the main room at what appeared to be a limp Robin.

"Hi hot stuff!" She jumped over landing perfectly.

Robin eyes were shut and the guards were holding up his weak body. As she approached he let out a small sigh and Harley grinned.

"Does my Puddin know about this?" She glanced at a guard.

"No, we just caught him," the thug explained. "Pretty impressive, huh?" He asked smugly.

Harley lifted up his chin gently. "I've seen better."

Robin's long black bangs hung in fringes just over his mask. Harley gingerly slid his hood down and smiled. "He's a cute kid. Sucks to see him die like this." Harley let out a small giggle and skipped off to find Joker.

Harley found him in the room where they kept all of the hostages. He was slowly slicing a crying man's throat with a thin sharp blade. Joker let out an insane laugh as the other hostages began to bawl. It was kind of muffled due to the rags wrapped over their mouths.

"Welcome to the madhouse!" Joker crazily exclaimed.

"Hi, Puddin!" Harley skipped over and squeaked nearly dropping her mallet on her own foot.

"Well hello, cupcake! Look at all of the fun today is going to be!" Joker said with a giant grin.

"It gets better," Harley shook her hips. She saw Joker's eyes light a little bit. "We caught Robin!"

Joker leaped in the air a little bit from all of the excitement. "Oh goody! How'd you do that you clever little minx?" Joker asked with joy.

Harley let out a small squeal as he touched her cheek. "Aww it was nothin, sweetie!"

Joker excitedly strolled of the room to see limp little Robin lying on the ground. "Oh look at the poor kid! Someone cage this son of a bitch!" Joker hollered.

Guards, at his command, quickly carried Robin into the hostage room and dropped him into an empty cell with a thud. Harley watched with joy and... something else? She felt a strange emotion come over her. She remembered how sweet Robin was to her back at that abandoned building. What was wrong with her. She almost felt a little _bad_. Nah! Can't be. Harley assumed it was just her stomach telling her she forgot to eat breakfast so she skipped off and nearly ran into Joker.

"Oooh Mistah J, that was close!" She squeaked.

Joker grinned at her. "Watch it, Harley."

"Why are you in such an amazing mood?" She wondered out loud.

"A few reasons really," Joker said. "One, we've caught bird boy. Two, I'm having a good hair day," Harley glanced up at his perfect green hair. Joker began to walk past her. "And three, because of you," he seductively spanked her as he walked by and she jumped with a squeak.

"I like your good moods, Puddin," she purred.

Joker laughed and headed towards the hostage room.

Maybe she could make his mood even better. Maybe she could catch Catwoman or Batman. Oooh! He's love that! He'd love her. _Forever..._

Just then Harley heard a long wail from the hostage room and knew it was Robin. Better go check it out. Harley dashed into the room leaving her mallet behind and saw Robin screaming for freedom in his cell.

"How did I get here? Lemme go or I'll break every bone in your body!" He threatened angrily.

Joker, standing in front of the cell, let out a laugh. "I'd like to see you try." He added darkly.

Robin violently squirmed in his ropes and tried to kick the wall of the cell. Harley let out a small giggle and Joker turned to her with a happy go-lucky grin.

"Harley, my dear, have you seen this fool yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, pathetic, huh, puddin?" Harley retorted. She put both hands on her hips. She knew Joker liked girls with a little attitude.

"Pumpkin, I have an amazing plan that's about to go down all over Batsy." Joker said. He looked serious but excited at the same time.

"Oooh!" She squeaked with a small bounce. "I'd love to hear it, Mistah J."

"I'm going to lure Bats into -" Joker was interrupted.

"Nooo!" Robin screamed. "I have to warn him!" Robin shook furiously, violently thrashing at the walls of his cell.

"Shut up!" Harley screamed at him and kicked the side of the cell. "My puddin was talking!"

Harley led Joker out of the room so he could continue.

"You were sayin?" Harley shook her hips at each word.

Joker looked at her for a moment and then leaned forward so his mouth drew to hers. Harley instantly fell into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. His hands slowly slid down to her lower back, where the corset didn't cover. Harley let out a tiny sigh and he lowered them to her ass. Harley lifted her leg around his hip and with one hand he held it up waist high. Her lips came down his chin. She traced them along his neck and her hands wrapped around the back of his collar.

Joker fingers came inward in-between her thighs. Harley let out a cute moan as he traced her crotch with his fingers. She drew her mouth back over his and began to make out with him. After a minute of this Joker drew away and sat down drawing deep breaths.

"What were you saying about that plan, puddin?"


End file.
